the_lords_empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Zhao Fu/Items
Items # Power: A type of pure physical power that can be fused into one's body or equipment. # Many Treasures Boy: A mystical item. The Many Treasures Boy will ask you a question, and if you answer correctly, the Many Treasures Boy will give you a gift. # General Statue: A statue of a General that has stats and can raise the chance of spawning people with General professions at the Origin. # - City Creation Stone: A City Creation Stone from the Alad World that can create a Silver grade Goblin Village. # Gem - Light: Grade: White, Description: Can be socketed on any equipment, giving the piece of equipment light-type attacks and light-type defense. # Gem - Dark: Grade: White, Description: Can be socketed on any equipment, giving the piece of equipment dark-type attacks and dark-type defense. # Gem - Poison: Grade: White, Description: Can be socketed on any equipment, giving the piece of equipment poison-type attacks and poison-type defense. # Qin City Seal: The Great Qin City’s City Lord Seal. It is the core of a city and controls the greatest authority in the city. # Domain Stone: An extremely rare stone in this world; legends say only a few exist, and it has great uses. # Sabre Intent: This item contains a trace of a very powerful saber intent. It is a very dangerous item. It can only be used three times. # Unsealing Talisman: A powerful unsealing talisman created using a Talisman Master’s source blood. It can destroy all seals. # Pillar: A sealing pillar made from a spirit tree that was over 1,000 years old. It possesses a powerful sealing and suppressing effect. It can seal everything 10,000 meters around it. # Water Goddess Statue: Level 1, Description: A statue of a Water Goddess. It can protect boats on the water. It requires sacrifices of incense, and the more incense there is, the more powerful the Water Goddess Statue will become. Current stats: Gives Water Goddess's protection and resistance to natural disasters +1%. # Divinity: A godly spirit's source energy that contains a massive amount of power. # Trigrams Unsealing Plate: A powerful unsealing item that can break through all sorts of seals. Single-use consumable. # Hall Blood Crystal: Contains a trace of the Holy Hall Bloodline, which is an Advanced Bloodline. After using this item, one will be able to obtain a trace of the bloodline. # Power: The spirit power left behind by a powerful creature. It can be used to strengthen items or be devoured by a person to increase his spirit power. However, there will be side-effects. # Realm Mark: The mark of being approved by the Earth Realm. It allows one to enter the Earth Realm's core and undergo the trial. # Dagger: A forbidden item that contains a large amount of deathly aura and has many forbidden curses. It is extremely lethal, and it can instantly destroy one's vitality and kill (This dagger can only be used five times, and it costs one's lifespan each time it is used. This dagger has already been used once and can still be used four times). # Eye of Destruction: An eyeball created through special means that has an extremely powerful eye technique sealed within it. It is a very dangerous item. # General Ghost-Suppressing Formation: A powerful formation strengthened by Yin Yang techniques. When set up within a structure, it can reduce Ghosts' strength by a certain amount. # God Pellet: Stage: Stage 3, Description: A medicinal pill refined from a Stage 3 corpse that contains massive cultivation power. After using it, it can greatly increase one's cultivation, but it is limited to those at Stage 2. This pill can only be used once. # Blood God Pill]: Stage: Stage 2, Description: A medicinal pill refined from a Stage 2 corpse that contains massive cultivation power. After using it, it can greatly increase one's cultivation, but it is limited to those at Stage 1. This pill can only be used once. # - Ice Strengthening: An enchantment card that gives a piece of equipment an ice enchantment. # Silver Lake Immortal's Sword - Sword Essence: The shard of a Legendary grade weapon, Silver Lake Immortal's Sword. If one collects 1,200 sword essences, one can fuse them into the Silver Lake Immortal's Sword and obtain the Legacy attached to the sword. # Jungle - Shard: Collect 10 shards to form a command medallion, which can be used to enter the hidden region, Gloomy Jungle. # Talisman: Twists and reverses the properties of Gold grade items or below for 12 days. # Spirit Grass: Grade: Stage 1 Medicinal Grass, Description: A type of spirit grass that can be used to make medicinal pills. # Grade Orb: Description: A soul's source energy taken from a living or once-living being. After using the orb, one's grade can be upgraded to F grade. # Elemental Orb: Description: After using the orb, one will obtain the D grade skill Ice Explosion Bullet. # Strengthening Stone: Description: An Ice-type Strengthening Stone that can strengthen all equipment and give Ice-type damage bonuses or Ice-type defense bonuses. # Pendant - Concealment: Description: A normal jade pendant that has been affected by Yin Yang Techniques, and it can hide one's fate. # Ring - Undead: Grade: Legendary, Stats: All stats +5, Description: A ring that has fused with an ancient King Armament Shard and has been strengthened by it. Increases EXP gained by 400%, Achievement Points gained by 200%, chances of spawning S grade or above villagers by 200%, the maximum number of special professions by 200%, and stats of all villages by 10%. # Gold: Grade: Gold, Description: A type of ordinary Gold grade material that can be used to forge Gold grade equipment. # Demon Crystal: Can be fused with a piece of equipment, giving it Demon's Power. # Crystal - Ironback Demon Bear: The Soul Crystal of a powerful creature that can summon the specific creature. The creature's strength will be 80% of what it was before, and it can only be used once. # Warding Talisman: An extremely powerful type of Evil-Warding Talisman that can cause all monsters within 1,000 kilometers to retreat. Duration: 7 days. # Crystal - Whitefur Monkey King: The Soul Crystal of a powerful creature that can summon the specific creature. The creature's strength will be 80% of what it was before, and it can only be used once. # Kilometer Teleportation Talisman: A very mysterious high-grade Talisman that can teleport the user anywhere within a 10,000-kilometer radius area, and it ignores all spatial locks. # Seal of China (White): The symbol of the official Emperor of China, and it symbolises utmost authority. # Temple: Contains a trace of divine power and can protect a piece of land. It requires sacrifices of incense, and the more incense there is, the more powerful the Earth Temple will become. Current stats: Crop production time -10%, crop output +10%, resistance to natural disasters +5% # Soldier Soul: An item combined by fusing many Soldier Souls. It can enhance equipment or can be used as a summoning item. It can also be fused with a formation or structure to become a guardian spirit. # Jade Soul: An exotic item that can be used on horse-type Dens. It strengthens horses, increases spawn rate +15, and increases the chance of spawning higher grade horses +30%. # Tear: The heavens pitied the Ancient Fallen Clans, allowing them to appear in the Heaven Awaken World. This is their final chance, and it is their final fate. Now that their village has been conquered, their fates have been decided. Because Xianbei Village was conquered, it means that its fate has been fused or devoured, and the item created, the Xianbei Tear, symbolizes the grief of the clan. # Effect: Can be fused into items or can summon people. 100 Xianbei Tears can fuse into a Gold grade item or summon an S grade Xianbei person; 1,000 Xianbei Tears can fuse into a Legendary grade item or summon an SS grade person; 10,000 Xianbei Tears can fuse into an Epic grade item or can summon an SSS grade Xianbei person. Xianbei tears cannot fuse any further than 10,000 Xianbei Tears. Weapons # Blade: Grade: Blue, Stats: Strength +1, Agility +1, Description: A normal hidden blade that has been strengthened by an Underworld Demon's Power. The Assassin skills used with this hidden blade will be strengthened, and the hidden blade has received a small armor-piercing effect. # Shield: Grade: Gold, Stats: Strength +10, Constitution +12, Description: A large shield forged from Hardearth Rock. It has an extremely strong defense. # Mystic Sabre: Grade: Gold, Stats: Strength +8, Constitution +8, Agility +6, Description: A saber forged from Black Iron Ore. It is incredibly sharp. # Demon Sword: Grade: Epic, Stats: Strength +30, Intelligence +25, Constitution +20, Agility +20, Description: An extremely powerful demonic sword forged from a Sky Demon’s corpse. # Ghost Sword+3: Grade: Epic, Stats: Strength +30, Intelligence +25, Constitution +20, Agility +20, Description: A terrifying sword formed from one of the most powerful Ghost in the Ghost World, the Ghost of Slaughtering. # Lake Immortal Sword: Grade: Legendary, Stats: Strength +20, Intelligence +20, Agility +15, Constitution +19, Description: One of the Silver Lake Immortal’s seven pieces of equipment. It has a Legacy and can give the user the Silver Immortal Swordsman profession. # - Star Slashing Sword: Grade: Half-Legendary (Incomplete), Stats: Strength +10, Constitution +6, Agility +4. Description: A Half-Legendary grade weapon that has become rusty due to the passage of time, becoming an ordinary Gold grade weapon. After being strengthened by the Ice Strengthening Stone, it has recovered some of its Half-Legendary power and deals bonus Ice damage.